Journey Through 2: Masquerade Night
by First-GeNeSiS
Summary: Journey Through hasn't ended... Alexandr's quest on life continues to journey on in this sequel, Masquerade Night a night that ends it all.
1. Introduction

Journey Through... 2: Masquerade Night  
  
by: First-GeNeSiS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. Ok, I'm just doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this for creativity, art, and to fulfill my innermost longings and imagination.  
  
"Masquerade Night" is the sequel of the fanfic "Journey through...". Yah, I know, the ending of the latter was quite absurd or just totally unexpected (basing on what the reviews told me about the early chapters). So this time, I decided to end it for sure with this new fanfic.  
  
This fanfic doesn't appear in any of the eps of Sailormoon, and MOST of the places and names are totally fictitious other than the Sailormoon characters. I do suggest that you read "Journey Through..." first before reading this one so that you could totally understand the whole story. But just imagine this as a new beginning...  
  
This fic focused more on the Alexandr/Serena pairing.  
  
I'm using the English names of the characters to give in to the mood of the whole story's setting.  
  
************************  
  
Chapter I  
  
Alexandr lifted her head as she leaned back on her chair. An office, a dark gloomy office. Her room became a scene she never expected. The once sightful terrace was closed in a window with drapes. Her bed wasn't there, instead, shelves of Merlin-aged books abound. She didn't need a bed to rest at all, for years, she never had a decent sleep ever. Since that incident, yes, the particular incident of anguish, as everyone perished one by one before her eyes. Her brother was dead, Michelle was dead, everybody was gone! For days, she couldn't sleep, for weeks, she couldn't dream. And now, she was met by a heavy responsibility, a new duty not as a courtier but as a lord. The true identity that lay hidden to all Burglier, to all people, to all towns and counties, she was known as Lord Alexandr of Burglier.  
  
It had already been 5 years since Michelle was gone. Her older brother was gone and now she had become the new master of the mansion. Currently, she managed the whole estate in Burglier. For five years, she was strapped on her seat signing papers and documents, touring on the whole of the estate, looking after the family factory, and a lot of the things that her late brother had left. And she was good at them. She really was good. She had expanded her territory for about 7 miles in just half a decade. The townspeople praised her, admired her, adored her, loved her very dearly. However, the people didn't know who she was, what she was. She remained to be hidden in the shadows of the cold mansion, behind the dark walls of misery. She was a murderer, she was nothing. What they knew was she had become a powerful lord. But what made her name more unforgettable was not because of the power but due to her character. She was caring to the people, to her servants, and her employees. She cared for them more than the late lord of the mansion. But with a face drowned in seriousness, despite the care the people felt, they continued to give distance at this mysterious lord.  
  
Tracing the small rod with her fingers then finally lifting the pen up, she continued to ponder on some thoughts that she couldn't ever think at them perfectly. She sat straight, the blonde hair had grown long enough to reach her waist. But the length of it was left unnoticed as everyday after cleanse, she would always braid it neatly down her back. Now, her looks was more mature, more elegant, her physique more firm that ladies of various statures begged for the lord's love. However, they weren't aware. Two things that could directly deprived them from her heart. First, the lord was a woman; Secondly, how can a person love another when she hadn't even tried to erase a love who was lost years ago. The conditions were hidden in the depths of the mansion, in the depths of the lord's heart. And uncovering such safely buried concepts was fatal not because of revelation but fatal-- fear of the lord's life.  
  
She was once a jolly fellow, a jolly fellow that was better to have remained a courtier. With that, she can live normally according to her will. She had always ran away from responsibilities and duties carrying huge qualities. It was her fear. But now, she cannot do nothing of what it really was at that moment.  
  
Her head lowered down to read what she had written. "My Last Will" She whispered the words to herself. Where did her old self go? Where did she lost her vitality? Where did she lost her will to live? There was no need to ponder the answer. The gentle breeze then flew from the open window of the terrace entangled the drapes then finally touched the strands of hair that was left untouched on Alexandr's face. Though in braid, some of her hair was left to drop down on her face. How could she ever think of love again? That was half a decade ago and she should had buried it long. My last will, it was just an assurance. As a lord, one can be assured. But, she has life. A life so great to be lost somewhere. Quickly, she erased the words with black ink. Never can be read again. She smiled to herself. "I'm foolish." She pulled herself together as she continued to sign the other documents that was piled up on her desk. After signing the last paper that was set for that day, she pulled a clean sheet from her drawer. There she wrote a name, a name that neither she know nothing about. A name that suddenly popped out from her mind. She signed the paper. '-Haruka-'  
  
To be continued 


	2. New Beginning

Journey Through... 2: Masquerade Night  
  
by: First-GeNeSiS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. Ok, I'm just doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this for creativity, art, and to fulfill my innermost longings and imagination.  
  
This fanfic doesn't appear in any of the eps of Sailormoon, and MOST of the places and names are totally fictitious other than the Sailormoon characters. I do suggest that you read "Journey Through..." first before reading this one so that you could totally understand the whole story. Just imagine it as a new beginning...  
  
************************  
  
Chapter II  
  
A knock on the door was heard then the door suddenly opened. Alexandr swiftly turned around astonished by the person who had quickly opened the entrance of her chamber. "What?!" Turning around, her blonde braid flew resting on her front.  
  
Startled by Alexandr's harsh voice, the person jumped in surprise. "Oh- My apologies, milord. I... I..." The person looked down.  
  
The room was dark and the two can just caught a silhouette of the other. Alexandr rose from her chair. Finally, her built was revealed. She had become firmer and taller than before. A person of 20s but how deceiving can her face be. She was more handsome than before, more charming, if only her attitude will be softer than a rock. Her care towards others was indeed invisible, her personality being equited with a mallow locked inside a thick hard wall.  
  
She raised a brow.  
  
The visitor continued to speak at the lord's presence. The voice-- a soft voice of feminity. Her voice trembling at the sight of the master. "Milord, a parchment for you."  
  
The blonde walked nearer to the girl. Surely, she was one of her maids at the mansion. Long chestnut hair and a small body -- so innocent and cute about the age of fifteen. And the crimson cheek that slowly emerged on her face upon the nearness of her master stated the obvious. She, too had longed to like the lord of the mansion. Indeed, her heart was pure and part of it she had dedicated of serving the lonesome blonde. But such dedication had inevitably grown into teenage love.  
  
Alexandr gave her an enchanting look. "Girl, would you like to elaborate such business to me now?" Her presence hovering the small lady.  
  
Unable to see the handsome figure infront of her eyes, the girl looked away as she stammered the message. "A letter for you, milord, from across town. From the son of Lord Wilhelm and Lady Francesca, Sir Darien. The messenger insisted to give it to you personally but I told him that the master was not to be disturbed as of the moment. He said it is an invitation, milord, an invitation to a gathering." She handed the letter.  
  
She received it with a questioned look. "You can leave now."  
  
Immediately, the girl turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Alexandr examined the rolled parchment before she opened it fully. Her eyes ran throughout the parchment. "An invitation... hmmmm... yadda..yadda... yadda.. Tomorrow night.. 8pm.." Her face clothe itself with curiousity as the windows of her soul reached the name of the gathering's host. "Darien..."  
  
The name lingered in her thoughts. The name did ring a bell to her but who was he really? Her head wasn't functioning perfectly like before, she was now drowned in her own world, in her own dungeon, and she had left those memories before she met Michelle to wander out of her being.  
  
Thinking deeply, at last! Her memories were recovered. Yes, Little Darien, the ever so handsome boy who she had played with fifteen years ago. Yes, Lord Wilhelm and Lady Francesca, the ultimate friends of her parents. Darien was her childhood friend, more than that, he was her best friend back then. They restlessly play from dawn to sundown, riding horses, picking berries, hide and seek, and everything. A small grin emerged from her face when she remembered the question Darien had always asked her, 'Alex... do you really want to be a man or a woman?' And her reply, 'Is it really a necessity to choose, rien?' Nevertheless, a child was a child and happiness was a grateful company. They totally enjoyed those times, she missed those times. But when could they had possibly parted?  
  
She sat back down on her chair as she continued to reminisce on the memory. She had left Darien when she finally decided to become a special person. The moment her parents died, the moment she became her very own brother's courtier and wander 'round from places to places meeting new people, fooling friends, loving women. But what a glorious moment, Darien had never forgotten his best friend after all.  
  
She closed her eyes as she savor every bit of memory left in her brain when a harder knock on the door startled the calm blonde.  
  
"Milord, are you there?"  
  
The harsh manly voice was familiar to her ears. "Marcus, could that be you?"  
  
"Aye, sir! Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course." Alexandr rose from her chair and went to the center of the room still holding the invitation with her left hand. The door opened as Marcus finally came in. He had become her right hand the moment she became the lord of the mansion. Marcus was a very good companion for her, she would never forget the once driver now became a trusted adviser to the lord. He was her only family now.  
  
"Milord, I'm here about Darien's party. Will you be attending, sire?"  
  
"I do not know as of the moment."  
  
"An information to you milord, you have to attend the party. You could at least welcome Darien and his lady home. They had just arrived. This party had the purpose of that, sire."  
  
"Darien and his lady?... Is he now married?"  
  
"No sire, they said that the young man and lady were having a stable relationship. They had just arrived from Venice, milord. They had been there for like half a year, and now they would like to have a welcome home party with all of their friends invited."  
  
"Hmmm... and Marcus... from whom did you get all of this informaton?" She gave a suspicious look.  
  
"That is of my business, milord." He bowed down politely with a voice's tone like a barrier trying to protect something.  
  
Without another question, Alexandr turned her back to Marcus as she was trying to make a final decision.  
  
He then softly whispered to his lord, "Sire, I suggest you attend this gathering. It has been 5 years, you should at least find a companion to be with, milord. At least, you will not be in lone. I am certain that you will find guests at the party that are of to your liking."  
  
She faced back at him uncertain and noticing the concerned look of her adviser made her come to her senses. The world is different now and her surroundings are different. New time, new life, what will she lose if she'll start a new beginning? She already started at nothing and to end with nothing seems right enough. Indeed, what have she got to loose? At last! After pondering on the thoughts, she had finally made a decision. She went to her desk and grabbed a razor from her drawer. With a split of a second, the blade ran through the base of her braid leaving behind strands of her hair to untangle as they danced with the dry air. A totally reckless decision, but as a lord, she was regularly exposed to such abominable task. She had her stand, she knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
Marcus was left surprised at the sudden act of the lord. He was speechless that he couldn't even react but gasped at the moment.  
  
She looked at the hair on her palm. "With this braid... may Michelle's memories rest in peace." She turned to Marcus, "Get me ready for tomorrow night's party! I will make it a night that changes the whole of my life." She swiftly left her office to prepare. Marcus followed his master.  
  
To be continued 


	3. The Couple

Journey Through... 2: Masquerade Night  
  
by: First-GeNeSiS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. Ok, I'm just doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this for creativity, art, and to fulfill my innermost longings and imagination.  
  
This fanfic doesn't appear in any of the eps of Sailormoon, and MOST of the places and names are totally fictitious other than the Sailormoon characters. I do suggest that you read "Journey Through..." first before reading this one so that you could totally understand the whole story. Just imagine it as a new beginning...  
  
************************  
  
Chapter III  
  
Walking across the room so vast, the couple tagged unto each other, each in love and happy with their lives. Serena looked up to meet the gaze of her very own love, Darien. She leaned her head against the strong arm of the gentleman beside her taking his hands to tangle on her own. Yes, she was indeed in love with this man.  
  
On the other hand, he felt comfort and satisfaction in her company. He continued to take her across the room, touring on the vast place where numerous servants were seen everywhere busy preparing for the party that night. The banquet table was well prepared by specialists and the chef together with the other cooks were starting to load the delicious delicacies of the party. On the other side of the ballroom, a dozen of men was decorating the insides of the the mansion while the maids arranged the tulips, mumps, daisies, and roses on huge stylish vases.  
  
Suddenly, Darien put his feet to a halt as he faced the young lady in his side. She was very beautiful and realizing such beauty could only melt his heart into nothingness. He pondered on some thoughts and grinned at her. "Do you still remember the day we met?"  
  
She blushed at the memory, a fairy tale memory that actually came true. It was 3 years ago. She and Rei had separated. Rei had to go back to her village in order to return home to her family. She was invited to come with her but Serena had refused by then. Rei had to spend time with her family, with her own life while she had to take care of her own personal things as well. She handed one-half of the money that was left after two years of roaming around the town. The money given by the mysterious kind blonde back in the tavern was heaven's blessing and they were planning to invest it into something worthwile. The two had already built a clothes' market and the business was rising fast yet Rei had to leave and return home.  
  
Now, all alone in the clothes' business, she continued to make the business a huge success until she was able to really support herself and her life without relying on anybody else. She was determined to live a life of reverence and freedom and buried in the depths of her heart was a neverending thanks to her blonde savior. But with Rei away, loneliness could only continue to become her shadow and the success was not of any help to her emotional deficiencies as a woman. But a day out of a year could change everything, a handsome dark-haired gentleman stopped by at the shop. At that time, at that very moment, time halted. Each other's presence perfected life itself in their own hearts. Both of their feelings at an instant come into mutual understanding. It was then the antidote of the end. It was the start. It was the beginning of an unforgettable romance...  
  
"You shone like a knight that day..."  
  
"... And you were like a goddess infront of my eyes."  
  
The two smiled at each other. There, for the long time they are with in each other's presence, they felt good. They were meant for each other and nothing could change the mere fact that they really belong to one another. With both their minds and hearts affirming such affection, no one can destroy such great feeling of theirs. But the light atmosphere was broken with the sudden disturbed face posed by Serena.  
  
"What is it?" He responded with a question look.  
  
She looked down for a second. "Darien...?" She gazed again to his eyes. "Do you really love me?" The gaze was a question, a question of confirmation.  
  
"All of a sudden, you're asking me that?" His face was full of care and passion. "Do you still doubt it?"  
  
"Tell me... are you really in love with me?" Though in the depths of her mind, she knew the truth, she knew 'the love' but still, in the aura of her voice was fear, the fear of the inverted truth.  
  
He smiled. "Of course!"  
  
"Exactly, how much do you love me?"  
  
"Let me see... I love you that I can not go a day without you."  
  
Finally, her heart rested as she felt lighter than before feeling the tons of weights unloaded from her nerves. She happily hugged him as he hugged her back. It was a very precious moment. Darien then broke the embrace. He faced the lady. "Come now, we have to prepare for the party. We only have four hours to make ourselves ready."  
  
The two headed toward the exit of the room when two of the servants approached them. The first one who looked older was tall and slim while the other was fat and short. They were the interior designers of the party.  
  
"Sir, milady, we want to ask for your opinion." The older one moved forward and brought with him two color samples of cloth.  
  
The other interrupted. "Do you want to put on a white curtain on the windows or a crimson one?"  
  
---- "White" --- "Crimson" ----  
  
The couple had reached to a completely contrasting decision.  
  
"Darien, I think Crimson would be a good color tonight." Serena explained to her love.  
  
"White would be a better choice. You see, white signifies purity and for a formal occassion such as this, white would be a great significance that establishes a good mood to our guests for this evening." Darien thought for awhile, "I have to say, white is really good."  
  
The designer inquired, "So, what would it then be?"  
  
---- "White" --- "Crimson" ----  
  
"Darien? Crimson will suit the occassion." She let go of his arm and stepped in front of him. "Wouldn't be crimson just ever so perfect to look at?" She tried to convince her even more.  
  
"But crimson is too vulgar." He looked back to the designer. "Use white curtains."  
  
"What?!" Serena reacted violently. She went to the designer and directly told him what she wanted. "By heavens, Put on the Crimson Curtains."  
  
"What would it be?"  
  
---- "White" --- "Crimson" ----  
  
"By gods, this is quite foolish for an argument." Darien grabbed hold of his face. Serena is at it again. Yes, she may be his love but sometimes her attitude was too much too handle. He had given her chances back in Venice and this time he cannot afford to be embarrassed in front of his friends at the party by using Crimson curtains in such occassion.  
  
"Foolish is foolish. What I want is crimson!"  
  
Darien went up to the designer and commanded him calmly. "Unmind her. She is of a young soul. Use white, now."  
  
The designers nodded and walked away.  
  
The once loving look of Serena suddenly faded to a vengeful spirit infront of her love. "A young soul am I? White over Crimson?"  
  
Darien smiled. "Ignore it my dear, 'tis of no big deal." He shrugged his shoulders and tried to calm the young lady but Serena refused to accept his hold.  
  
"I hate you!!!" She childishly pouted and walked away from the surprised lad.  
  
Left alone, Darien was left confused. "What was that all about?" But such situations were not unfamiliar to him. Worse situations happened back in Venice but after awhile Serena would only come running back to him. He was sure that their love was even more powerful than hate and greed. Closing his eyes, he grinned at himself. "Oh Serena... when will you ever change?!"  
  
To be continued 


	4. Masquerade

Journey Through... 2: Masquerade Night  
  
by: First-GeNeSiS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. Ok, I'm just doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this for creativity, art, and to fulfill my innermost longings and imagination.  
  
This fanfic doesn't appear in any of the eps of Sailormoon, and MOST of the places and names are totally fictitious other than the Sailormoon characters. I do suggest that you read "Journey Through..." first before reading this one so that you could totally understand the whole story. Just imagine it as a new beginning...  
  
************************  
  
Chapter IV  
  
The carriage was already in queue for Darien and Serena's Masquerade in front of the mansion. Dozens of horses carrying ladies and gentlemen could be seen from the carriage carrying the Lord as one by one of them halted infront of the mansion's door with footmen opening the carriages proclaiming the arrival of the guests.  
  
The lord sat comfortably in the insides of the carriage, now, neatly clothe, sitting well-poised, with a clean cut of hair finished by one of the well-known barbers, she continued to pound on the various thoughts that flashed through her mind. Am I really going to this Masquerade? Am I just stalling time? Would this be a nonsense happening? To go or not to go, to get off or not to... surely 'tis was a problem. She had always wished that Marcus would be able to accompany her for the night but somehow, by lord's fate, his adviser refused to take her invitation. Now, sitting alone inside the carriage, she could feel the halted wheels and the footsteps of the footman who was about to opened the door. Slowly, after organizing herself and her mind, she took out a piece of purple glittering mask as she put it on over her eyes. At last- the carriage's door opened and she stepped out revealing her gallant posture in black tuxedo matched with a cloak of the cold night, she put her feet flat on the ground seeing the greatness of the mansion in front of her as the night wind blow a gentle breeze that entangled her blonde hair.  
  
The people at static locked their eyes at this hovering lord. They were in awe. Everyone whispered to each other's ears confirming the identity of the masked valiant guest. Both the ladies and the gentlemen were moved by her presence as the single maidens sighed in delight as they had been cruelly struck by powerful arrows of affection to this young lord.  
  
Drowned in snob, Alexandr carried her feet toward the entrance of the mansion ignoring the admiration of the people around her. Her face was emotionless and could captivate fear from an audience.  
  
As she had set foot on the grounds of the party, she caught sight of her long lost friend, Darien who was entertaining the newly arrived guests before her. Yes, Darien, she was hesitant to fully enter the gathering and to inevitably pass through to this host. He wasn't wearing a mask at all as he shook and welcome the guests.  
  
With less than a minute to make a decision, she gently approach the young man. At first, Darien curled up his brows unable to recognize the tall blonde mask man but as Alexandr took off her mask, Darien swiftly smiled as he easily recognized those eyes that could never be forgotten in years.  
  
"Alex! 'Tis nice of you to come!" His grin was so compelling. "I thought you had forgotten all about me."  
  
Alexandr put on her mask back as she smiled in reply. "It won't happen in years, my friend. I won't surely miss to see your wife. Not in a million years!"  
  
"Wife?" He choked on the word. "Well... I see that there's no need for me to tell you the details. Your network's pretty good, Alex. No doubt, I'm impressed." He sipped a little of the wine that he had been carrying around for hours. "To be engaged for quite a long time is more like a challenge, you see. It's the only time for the soon-to-be-husband-and-wife to settle their differences and make their world upright."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"'You know'!?" He raised his brows denoting both affirmation and confusion.  
  
She laughed at his reaction. "'Tis my own life with a very long story." She then looked around the crowded room with people at the side just standing drinking wine while there at the middle, sweet couple waltzes with the music of the band. "May I ask on where you fiancé might be? Aren't you two suppose to be together since both of you are the hosts of the party? Where is the young lass?"  
  
Darien couldn't immediately answered her query. "Well, we had a little disagreement hours before the party. It was not really that serious but complications aroused and now, she ended up hating me as of the moment."  
  
"Oh-" Her face was sorry. "Well, where might the lady be for now?"  
  
Darien looked around amongst the crowds of the high class and finally rested his eyes on the woman in a pink gown wearing a pink mask at the corner of the room eating alone minding nothing but only on devouring the edible materials that she could gotten hold of. "There she is." He pointed with an eye to Serena.  
  
Alexandr noticed the angered look of the woman eating endlessly as if her stomach was a bottomless pit. Though in mask, her disappointed and anxious look enveloped her whole body. "A truly unique woman, is she?"  
  
"You could surely say that."  
  
"Do you mind if I..." She looked at the bothered woman again. "...do you mind if I'll talk to her? I do want to know better my bestfriend's future wife."  
  
Darien gave off a gentle grin. "Of course not, I don't mind. Please talk to her. Maybe you could bring her back to her senses."  
  
Alexandr nodded and left Darien to continue welcoming the guests. She left her cloak to the butler of the house as it was hanged together with the other cloaks of the other guests. She was approaching nearer and nearer to the seated blonde girl when a familiar color of hair flashed ghostly over her eyes from the crowded center of the room. The hair... aquamarine hair, the hair left scents over the place that only she herself could smell of, the nostalgic smell of fiery passion and zeal. Intruding forcely to the small spaces left by the guests, she caught sight again the figure from whence the hair portrude. Now, less evanesce. -'Michelle' her mind shouted in disbelief as she ran after the silhoutte while her corporal being was pulled by the presences of the guests. With only the hair as proof, she was certain that Michelle was there. Her heart beat so. She was certain, she was certain that she's there. She's chasing her. But alas~ Might have the devils tricked her? The figure faded into humid air of the night. Gone and left only a trace of weary. Her eyes journeyed on from corner to corner never confusing a single lass to be the woman she is yearning for years. But no... She lost her. She lost the figure! Yet was the figure there right from the very start? That was the question, a question that she poses to her sanity. Who is reality? Who is fantasy?  
  
A little disappointed of how she ignored her rationality, retracing her steps brought her feet back to the path where she originally headed. Human being as she was, for a moment she forgot the reality. Michelle's memories were safely buried, why bother to dig them up? The night may only mask her feelings for her lost love but the same night might make such mask a dream reality. She pulled herself together again as she pretended that it'd never happen. She had travelled and back. At an instant, her presence was in front of Serena eating silently at her seat. There, is a sweet girl. With a woman to admire, she envied Darien, how she longed for to go back again the bliss she experienced from the woman whom not a single inch of her memory was left erased.  
  
"You know... eating only caviar is not good for your health." Alexandr looked down on the seated lady glancing on the bountiful specie of food on her plate. "As what I have observed, there are still lots of food to choose from on the table."  
  
Serena looked up at the tall blonde standing next to her. Her face was coated in surprise that she couldn't actually say anything as of the moment. Her eyes traced deeply the purple mask that hid the face of the stranger but the eyes that lay hidden in the shadow of the mask looked familiar, so familiar that she couldn't even remember on when and where she had caught sight of such beautiful human eyes.  
  
"Do my face behold a dirt, milady?"  
  
Serena blinked her eyes at the query. Her surprise were overwhelming that it took her sometime to wake up from such powerful trance imposed by this stranger.  
  
"Oh-" Serena put her plate on a table and stood up. "No sir, no sire.. there's nothing at all. I'm so sorry for staring at you."  
  
Alexandr laughed aristocratically at the words. "Surely, 'tis not a problem milady if you'll look at me for the whole night." She looked at the empty seat next to the lady's chair. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"  
  
"No no no..certainly not.. I mean, I don't mind, sir. Please do." Serena made way.  
  
"That's nice of you, milady. And... do you mind if you'll take your seat too." She pointed to the seat next to her.  
  
"Oh- of course."  
  
They sat together on the empty seats that were fronting the dance floor. The people at the ball were so much happy and at peace to the fullest. They were enjoying every part of the melody that carried their feet to the dance floor and the ladies smiled brightly to their escorts.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena became silent all of a sudden. She couldn't even eat. She wasn't comfortable at the situation with a stranger at her side. She glanced at the man beside her as she caught a very glittering picture at the corner of her eye. The blonde man was sitting gallantly cross-legged, cross-armed and looking at the different couples dancing on the dance floor. How he carried his body was so perfect and mature enough to overpower the lady's presence. But there was something in his eyes that was so sorrowful and in distress, a dark past of sadness that will forever remain a mystery. Serena couldn't figure that out.  
  
"...Ummm..." Serena tried to straightened her look toward the stranger. "Could you be a friend of Darien?"  
  
"Probably" Her stare was far as it was completely lost amongst the crowded dance floor.  
  
"...Umm..." She continued to look at the tall blonde. "Honestly speaking, sir, I never heard Darien mentioned a man with the looks of you."  
  
"Oh really?" Alexandr was a snob indeed.  
  
Serena whispered to herself. 'What a very rude man this is!' She murmured. He sure got some nerves to interrupt me and now he only plays 'dead-man' in my presence.  
  
"What's that you said, milady?"  
  
"Oh.. oh.. nothing!" Serena turned around annoyed.  
  
Silence enveloped the two again and the lady in pink just simply continued to be vexated. She was totally having her worst night ever. Pride told her not to speak to Darien again and she even didn't know somebody in the crowd. It seem that all the guests were from Darien's side of the family. 'So much for a masquerade ball of "Darien & Serena"'. She mumbled endlessly.  
  
Finally, Alexandr rose. "Do you mind if we dance, milady?"  
  
Serena looked at the man infront of her offering a hand, an invitation to the dance floor. At last, a smile shone across her face. "That would be nice, sir."  
  
Gently, Alexandr lead the lady to the center of the dance floor as she started to carry the smaller woman deeper to the jungle of music.  
  
The crowd hovered unto the couple that they were made invisible in the ball. Yet the couple continued to dance around each enjoying each other's presences. Now... everything was perfect.  
  
"May I know your name, sir?"  
  
"Do names really matter, milady?" Her smile could melt a cold lonely ice from the arctic pole.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"You shouldn't blush like that, milady. Somebody might notice us and might mistake us as lovers." Alexandr raised a brow. "You have Darien, remember?"  
  
"But.. but.." She had forgotten the question.  
  
To hell with the other people! Serena assured herself. She was certainly enjoying the dance with this handsome stranger. The blue eyes of this elegant blonde were ever so tantalizing and his looks were all too powerful. She was satisfied, she was surely satisfied. She felt heaven on earth. For a moment, the tune took her to paradise. For a moment, she was drowned in happiness. For a moment, she totally forgot about Darien.  
  
Alexandr looked at her partner. At last- peace entangled her mind. With the soft waltz that danced throughout her ears, she was at peace. At last- she was contented on what was happening. She stared at the young lady who was holding her hand and tagging unto her shoulder. She locked her eyes unto hers and traced her face with her sight. A very innocent girl, a very innocent lady, a very innocent woman. She was reminded of Michelle, her love. But... this girl she was dancing with was different, very much different to be exact. How she carried herself was too unique to be compared to her former lover. She continued to stare at the lady. Her long hair bounced freely under each swing brought by the music, her eyes so dashing, and her lips so tender. She couldn't help it. She slowed down her rhythm as she brought her face down closer to the shorter woman. Alexandr halted as she brought her lips closer to hers...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Unmask me

Journey Through... 2: Masquerade Night  
  
by: First-GeNeSiS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. Ok, I'm just doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this for creativity, art, and to fulfill my innermost longings and imagination.  
  
This fanfic doesn't appear in any of the eps of Sailormoon, and MOST of the places and names are totally fictitious other than the Sailormoon characters. I do suggest that you read "Journey Through..." first before reading this one so that you could totally understand the whole story. Just imagine it as a new beginning...  
  
************************  
  
Chapter V  
  
Darien looked back to where Serena was seated. Alexandr was with her and judging by the two's reaction toward each other's presence, Darien was sure that it would be hard for Alex to talk Serena out of her senses. But then, he saw a movement. By the motion made by the blonde in a purple mask, he was sure that a dance was asked. He looked closely of what might happen to the two.  
  
Suddenly, one of the managers in Darien's plant interrupted his observation. "Sir Darien, problem at the factory. A mutiny by a few of the workers."  
  
"What?!" Darien was shocked. "Well, I have a party now. Can you just take care of it yourself?"  
  
"That would be impossible, sir. We tried to talk to them for hours now, yet, they won't calm down until they have a word with you." His presence stood out from the rest of the people at the Masquerade Ball. His face was covered in dirt and his clothes covered in sweat. The people around them looked at him disgustly. "Please, milord, you have to come with me. Just for half an hour would be totally fine. The people are getting vicious every minute."  
  
Darien paused for a moment trying to come up a fast but sensible decision at an instant. "Alright, I'll come with you. Have my fastest horse be ready."  
  
"At once, sire." He left.  
  
Darien looked at the dance floor once again. With too many people dancing, he couldn't locate nor identify where might Alex and Serena be. Nevertheless, he knew that Serena was safe in Alexandr's arms. Though he couldn't say "farewell" to his love that night, he's certain that Serena will understand for their love lives on an instinct.  
  
He hurriedly went out of the mansion still in his tuxedo. 'Lightning', a grayish black horse was brought infront of the mansion. Quickly, Darien mounted the horse as he kicked its belly to follow the chestnut horse rode by the manager toward the plant.  
  
Alexandr was greatly captivated by the beauty of this woman in her arms. As a captive of beauty, she didn't have the right to think of anything else but her. The bearer of the pink mask was so alluring, her eyes so compelling, her lips so soft that Alexandr could only move what her heart desired at that moment. She slowed down her rhythm as gently she lowered her face closer to the shorter woman, she slowed down even more her steps as she closed her eyes and brought her lips closer to the lady's.  
  
Serena's heart began to pound at an incredible speed, her mind all blank. She couldn't even speak as this man's power made her stunned. The lips that were lowered unto hers, she was trembling to receive them as second by second, she could smell this man's sweet scent, second by second, she could feel this man's breath. But with his lips half an inch away from hers, she swiftly turned away...  
  
The two halted completely in the music as Alexandr opened her eyes looking all surprised to the girl infront of her. The lady's eyes were rooted on the ground, her face looking bothered.  
  
Alexandr finally came to her senses as she looked to the opposite way. "My apology, milady."  
  
Serena smiled. "No, no, no, don't be. 'Tis alright."  
  
"Don't you think music could play nasty tricks on people too?" She calmed herself down. "..And I'm certainly weak at tricks."  
  
Serena smiled and nodded. Both still looking away from each other. They certainly needed some time to think. Serena was with a stranger, Alexandr was with the fiancé of her very own bestfriend.  
  
Finally, Alexandr turned around toward Serena's back. "May I use the washroom?"  
  
Serena turned around looking confused facing at the tall blonde.  
  
Alexandr smiled. "I want to wash up."  
  
"Pardon me, milord?" Surely, 'tis was rather rare for guests at the party to simply use the washroom, especially when the guest ask for it during the middle of the dance at the middle of the dance floor. Nevertheless, 'tis was a unique stranger she was with at that moment. "Alright, I'll take you there myself."  
  
Alexandr smiled brightly as she followed the lady in pink through the people out the dance floor leading to a dark gloomy hallway outside the ballroom.  
  
The two travelled silently through the hallway with no sound to hear. Silence accompanied them. The music from the ballroom began to fade as they move deeper to the darkness of the corridor. Alexandr followed calmly the woman who was leading his way. With what happened earlier, she didn't even have the guts to start a conversation. It was too embarrassing to start with.  
  
Suddenly, the lady stopped.  
  
"Something the matter, milady?"  
  
Alexandr remained silent observing all the gestures done by the woman in front of her.  
  
Serena turned around to face the man who only had queries on his face. She slowly approached him, slowly and gently. The softness of her steps echoed throughout the dim silent hallway. The lady stood inches away from him. She had nothing to say but to gaze up to his eyes. There was nothing to say about. There was totally nothing else to say.  
  
Alexandr looked down staring at her eyes. "Do I have that dirt again, milady?" She smiled so tenderly.  
  
"My heart can not stop to pound." She was very serious. Indeed, she was serious. "Honestly, milord, you're the second man whom my mind left me perplex."  
  
"Then, my apologies for that feeling, milady. My intention is noble with you and never shall I be a hindrance to your will. I am sorry if I confuse you." Alexandr tried to remember her friend. "But I did not expect that Darien would be a man that would leave you all perplex. Would he be?"  
  
"I'm not talking about my fiancé, milord. I'm talking about someone else."  
  
"Another man?" Alex's tone of voice was a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and curiousity.  
  
Serena took a minute to respond. Memories seem to fly directly to the same age where Alexandr left her heart. It was truly a time where joyful memories were locked and its key is in each other's to keep. "Yes, milord. Another man who's the reason that I'm right here at this very moment. The man responsible of my existence giving me the chance to talk to you."  
  
"Now, you're the one who's making me perplex, milady." Her brow affirmed her statement. "Could you be in love with this 'other' man? I have to say that you posed quite an interest. You caught my attention now."  
  
"Love?" Serena whispered to herself. Perhaps I had been in love with him all this time. Might I have been surpressing it for so long. But this man in front of me brought back my precious memories of him. "Sir, it's impossible to be in love with him. But if so, it would have been unrequited. I figured that he has a woman of to his own liking."  
  
Alexandr gave a gentle annoying laugh upon hearing Serena's words. "So then you're quite a lady, Serena. I never expected for you to have two men in your life. I'm truly impressed with your capability." She silenced for awhile. "'Unrequited'... 'tis a better word than 'being left'."  
  
The once irritated face of Serena from the hideous laugh could only fade from the vision of a serious face from this man. There was this mystery again in his eyes, a mystery covered in pure melancholy. She continued. "I was not of noble blood, sir. Darien and I met in a simple textile store I ran by myself and a friend. But before that, I was a person to be pitied about." She couldn't believed herself as she was walking down memory lane, refreshing all her past memories with a man of a complete stranger to her. But was he really a stranger? She was feeling comfort in his company as if she had known him from before. No wonder that her heart felt so light as each word was released from her own lips for this person. "I was a slave, sire. I was a slave in a tavern, a slave who was about to take her very own purity just for a pay to freedom."  
  
Alexandr noticed the glary waters that formed in the corners of Serena's eyes. The young woman was being sincere at her presence. Come to mention of the story she told, she had remembered a past. A girl.... yes... a girl whose likeness was that of the woman in front of her. Could he be that girl at the tavern whom she had extend her hand? "Milady, do please continue."  
  
"But praise the gods, sire." Her eyes now was covered all in joy as if her nostalgic feeling truly brought her corporal being in the past. "A kind gentleman took me and gave me a bag full of money which is enough for my liberty." She sighed in frustration.  
  
Now, the tall blonde had affirm her theory that brought lightness throughout her veins. No doubt, she was truly that girl!  
  
"I left immediately. But after I left, milord, I never caught another glance of my savior. His kindness really moved my heart, milord, that I even swore to myself years ago that if ever I would see him again, certainly without hesitation, I will wed him."  
  
Her words formed a slight smile on Alexandr's face, so slight that was totally unnoticed by Serena. Alexandr was glad to meet the girl again. Truly, she was glad that somebody can walk down memory lane with her. Or was she glad that someone can lock her heart in the past?  
  
Then there was sadness. "Yet I know that it's hopeless, milord. He has someone special. A very beautiful woman with aquamarine hair that reflect each light that pass through it and judging by how they react, sire, no doubt they were lovers. All pity to me, I don't have a single chance. The kind man's heart was prisoner of the lady's charm. I don't have that charm, sir, and I know it's truly hopeless. I gave up."  
  
Alexandr came to her senses. It's time to let Michelle be buried in a special chamber of her heart and for someone as special to be in. Will Serena be the one? Is it her fate to steal ladies of persons close to her heart? She had stolen her brother's. Would it be right to steal her bestfriend's? Who will Serena be in her life then?  
  
"I will be frank, milord." She was serious as she looked at the mysterious eyes of this lord above her. "You reminded me of him, sir." She lifted her fingers as she brought them to caress at the lord's cheeks. "Might this lady begs his lord's permission to see the face behind the mask?"  
  
Alexandr held the fingers that carressed her cheeks. She closed her eyes feeling the creamy skin caught by her hands and entangled between her fingers. She nodded affirming that she'll remove the mask infront of her eyes. She let go of Serena's fingers as she moved back. Slowly, she removed the piece of paper that covered his face.  
  
Inch by inch of skin revealed, Serena could only held her breath. And when the mask was fully removed, his face fully revealed, Serena was all shocked that she couldn't believe her eyes. "It's you..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Bandits' Bars

Journey Through... 2: Masquerade Night  
  
by: First-GeNeSiS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. Ok, I'm just doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this for creativity, art, and to fulfill my innermost longings and imagination.  
  
This fanfic doesn't appear in any of the eps of Sailormoon, and MOST of the places and names are totally fictitious other than the Sailormoon characters. I do suggest that you read "Journey Through..." first before reading this one so that you could totally understand the whole story. Just imagine it as a new beginning...  
  
************************  
  
Chapter VI  
  
"It's you!"  
  
Mixed emotions flooded into Serena's head as she couldn't exactly decide whether to be saddened, embarrassed or overjoyed with the lord's revelation. All this time, after the memories of him were locked safely into her subconsciousness, she wasn't prepared of the truth she was facing -- the man she thought would be impossible to meet again just appeared suddenly infront of her. How will she live with this truth? Serena's eyes defined all of what's happening in her mind. She couldn't speak nor pull herself together.  
  
The silence lasted for so long and Alexandr could only stare at the girl in front of her. In Serena's eyes, Alexandr saw the past, the past that she sealed in her heart. Their past may intersect at the same plane but they were on a different fate. However, things may change. 'Will this girl let me forget Michelle?' With such selfish question, all she could do was to wait and see.  
  
Alexandr was about to step forward when suddenly a blurry figure shouted to interrupt the divine silence enveloping the surroundings. "Milord, an ill- fate had come to the party's host!"  
  
Alexandr turned around and saw Marcus gasping for air. "Darien? What about him?"  
  
Serena was as astonished as the person in front of her. "Darien? Did something happen to him?" She quickly ran towards Marcus all covered with worries. "Tell me, sir! What happened?"  
  
Marcus was hesitant to tell. But one look at the lord permitted him to be honest to the lady. "An ambush..."  
  
With just one word, panic and worry commanded all of Alexandr's reflexes which brought him running out of the corridor, into the kitchen passing out the back door, going to the mansion's stables. Marcus followed him as he explained to his lord while running and gasping for air. "He was ambushed on the way to the factory."  
  
Serena followed the two men out the party, running their heads off. But she just couldn't ran as fast as they could. But with the vision of Darien in trouble brought her back to reality. She was not thinking on what she can do for him. As a woman, is there something to do? As a friend, will there be something to be responsible of? But she undeniably cared for him deep inside his unconsciousness. Quickly she removed her sandals as she pulled up her dress and run even more to equal the pace of these men. Her swiftness had revealed her anxious face as the pink mask dropped down together with the heavy feeling of a lady. She was again being stupid.  
  
Oh why in the heavens did he go out even during this occassion? Alexandr pondered worrying on what might happen to her friend.  
  
They reached the stables and Alexandr quickly mounted on a fine silver stallion. She looked down on Serena as she understood quickly the things that are going on at the back of Serena's head. "Aren't you going to ride with me? You have already taken off your sandals for Darien, don't you want to give it all for him?"  
  
How Alexandr's question increases the speed of her heart beating just let her wonder whether her heart was beating wildly because of her worries for Darien or because she had to ride with Alexandr. With time chasing them, she could only nod and took the hand to aid her in mounting in front of Alexandr in her horse.  
  
Marcus had mounted his own horse and had been waiting at the road to guide the couple to their desired destination. As soon as the trio were set, Alexandr beat up the horse to run as swift as it can as if there there was no other minute to spare. The horses ran madly into the dark gloomy road to the factory.  
  
Serena could only shiver in the humid wind that passes through every inch of her skin. She couldn't understand her true feelings as of the moment and she was certain that that night was the answer to her lifelong questions.  
  
Alexandr galloped to have her horse ran beside Marcus'. "To where are we heading?"  
  
Marcus was about to answer when a flaming arrow landed infront of him making both of their horses to stand up.  
  
"This is an ambush!" Alexandr quickly pulled the horse's reins to calm it down but another sharp arrow pierced her left thigh. Serena screamed at the sight as Alexandr tried hard to forget that a foreign object had invaded her blood stream no matter how her face showed the pain and discomfort she was experiencing. Her companion's safety was her first priority. She straddled on, kicking her horse madly than before. She had lost alot of her blood and she no longer had the will to survive unlike the Alexandr of the past. Glancing at her back, she searched for traces of Marcus but it was too late. Her mind tells now. Her trusted adviser was unable to escape. She slowed her pace.  
  
She calmed her heart as she assured herself that this valiant rider at her shoulders could protect her in any way she can. She trusted him so much as she had experienced being delivered from hell to paradise by his own hands. But nevertheless, she couldn't deny the fear that caressed her for a moment. She closed her eyes as she felt securely trapped in between this lord's noble arms. Peace was in her mind. It was the feeling that directed her to find an answer -- he was the one she sure was waiting for to come, her first love, her one and only savior, the person she is ready to live forever and the last person she is willing to see before her grave. She was ready to confess this pure feeling deep inside her heart. She opened her eyes to let go the generated energy she had gotten from closing it and finally reveal her true feelings. She love Darien but she had loved the lord even more. It seemed that the horse's pace ride into the tranquility of her mind as it slowed down nearly coming to a stop. Opening her lips, her voice was ready to come out and reveal the truth that was concealed in the depthness of her heart when suddenly a loud thump was heard on the ground. She turned around to see the thing falling. "Milord!!!"  
  
Alexandr could feel her blood rushing out of her body from the wound she had on her thigh. Though the arrow served as a cork to seal in the fluid in her body, it was inevitable that a large portion of the flesh that surrounds the pierced arrow was breaking open during her kicking of the horse showing no mercy to the poor creature. She was being punished. Her lower left limb now was already dyed in bloody red. The numbness of her limb spread throughout her body as she could barely feel the pain from dropping to the ground. But there was a soft voice ringing on her ears calling her to wake up. Yet it was not that easy. She forcefully opened her eyes to see the figure watching her, moving her to snap back. Serena~ Alas, she had fainted.  
  
The world from the young lord's perception was already in ruins. Her unconsciousness brought her to a terrifying nightmare of life. There is always the truth of life. The truth is to suffer endlessly to gain a reward of joy for a moment then continue to suffer again. It is life's principle. Why then can't man have happiness forever? When she started out life, she wasn't prepared of anything nor was she aware of the coming agony. She sure wasn't prepared but now she wondered whether she was aware of it right from the very start. She had become a courtier because she wanted to run away from man's ordeals. But she had to love and experienced everything. Why is love priced so high that I, myself, couldn't even pay it with all this power and wealth that I am having? Was it punishment of betraying her family? betraying her own brother? If so, she was already punished justly. And now, she was ready to take another chance and amend to all people she most hurt. Amend to her parents, amend to her brother, and especially amend to Michelle. She was being weak and inconsiderate. And now, after knowing and embracing the truth, she was prepared of the next ordeal to come to her life -- the ordeal of being truly human.  
  
A tiny smile formed at the sleeping blonde's face as she began to open her eyelids to get a view of the world. Her pain in her limb wasn't there and she could see the joyful eyes that greeted hers. "Serena?"  
  
"Oh... I am so glad that you are awake now."  
  
Alexandr collected herself together as she tried to sit upright and roamed her eyes throughout the dark gloomy walls of the small room. "Where are we?"  
  
Serena faced down as she explained the unfortunate situation they are in. "You see, milord, you fainted in the middle of the road. I tried to wake you up but unfortunately, the bandits caught up with us before I reached your consciousness. So, here we are now, imprisoned in some sort of hiding place of these savages." She stood up and grab hold unto the bars of their cell. "Marcus and Darien are here too. Their cells are different from ours."  
  
"Oh I see. How long had I been sleeping?"  
  
"For about an hour now."  
  
Alexandr moved her legs when she noticed the torniquet on her wounded limb. "You did this?" She looked up to the girl.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But there's a price to it, milord!"  
  
"A price?"  
  
Serena sat down infront of Alexandr with a very charming smile. "The price is for you to tell me your name."  
  
Alexandr faced Serena with first a questioned look followed by a gentle grin. "You always amuse me, Serena." Her eyes reflected peace and joy unlike before. "Well, as you wish, you will certainly know me." She barely stood up and aided Serena to stood up also to start their proper introduction. Reaching for Serena's hand, she reminisce her interesting moments as a courtier. She lifted the girl's soft hand and brought it to her lips. "I am Lord Alexandr of Burglier, ready to come to the aid of the lady of my only bestfriend."  
  
Serena gave a grin to the humble lord. "I am truly impressed with your introduction, sir. Truly, I am."  
  
The tall woman nodded and smiled as she walked towards the corner of the small room. There she leaned and moved down to sit and ponder. It was an interesting introduction indeed but there situation took the opposite. The only thing she could do now is to think of a way to break free. "Did they tell you what they want?"  
  
"I am not really of certain, milord, but they were talking of like a ransom of some sort?"  
  
"A ransom? No doubt that it is totally futile in my case." She looked down and sighed with the truth. "I believe I am yet just another casualty." Standing up, she walked limping to examined the bars that lock them in. "I am pretty sure that Darien was only the target and letting you go with me was my big mistake. Now I have to suffer to my flaw. I had put you in danger. You had been locked now and endangered by god-knows-what catastrophe that might come to us. I cursed this stupidity of mine."  
  
"Stop talking of such thing, sir!" Serena was totally annoyed of the words she was hearing. "You are talking as if you are not in this cell same as me. Don't you value life, milord? You are another important being too and you just couldn't blame yourself and worry for the ill-fate that had come to me!" She had already risen her voice. "We are in this together, and together, we'll break free. I know you as a good man, sir. I know you as a kind, gentle, warm-hearted human being worthy of praising rather than cursing. And cursing yourself is a sin amongst sins. This..."  
  
Alexandr quickly grabbed hold and covered Serena's mouth from behind. "Ssssh...." Alexandr guided her to lay low. "Someone is coming."  
  
The blonde girl blushed with the decent smell of the lord and the tight hold she was feeling. "Ummm... I think it is also futile, sir, for you to shut me up for no matter how we silenced ourselves, they already have caught us."  
  
The lord grinned at her comment and let go. She was about to talk when a tall figure showed infront of the cell. "This is good! So, the famous Lord Alexandr have finally awakened! The boss totally couldn't wait to have his hands on you!"  
  
"Stop this now!" Alexandr exclaimed. "So, you're not after Darien after all?"  
  
The huge man laughed loudly to echo it throughout the rest of the gloomy chambers in the hallway. His ragged face and the overgrown beard contributed to the horror he brought to the couple infront of her. "Of course we do! The boy and the girl are here just for ransoms and we never expected that you three comes in a package. But since you are here now, then, this catch had been very much fruitful. It would be a grand to have the wealthiest man of all Burglier. Won't it?" He opened the door to the cell and went inside to fetch the small body of the lord.  
  
Alexandr couldn't ignore her feelings. Indeed, she was scared. But the tiny space in the room couldn't accomodate such nonsense cowardice. Though limping, she gather up all the energy she could get and did the most pathetic thing she could ever done. Using her whole body, she run forcefully to the ragged man and bumped him down outside the cell.  
  
The riffraff dropped down feeling some wooziness in his head.  
  
"Hurry up! Go now! Get Darien and Marcus out of their cells and run out from this place!!!" She shouted to Serena.  
  
"But... but... I could not ever dare to leave you here."  
  
"You are not to worry about me, Serena. Worry yourself and your fiancé! Go now! I will meet up with you later! Hurry now... hurry...!!!"  
  
Alexandr's voice was not normal and the commanding tone of it could only urge her to obey.  
  
The tall blonde's eyes traced the slowly fading figure of the small girl to the dark walls of the corridor. She looked at the man again who was about to stand up. There were no weapons to use and her body was not that reliable to fight with. But she had no choice. This was her punishment!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Blood and Woman

Journey Through... 2: Masquerade Night  
  
by: First-GeNeSiS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. Ok, I'm just doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this for creativity, art, and to fulfill my innermost longings and imagination.  
  
This fanfic doesn't appear in any of the eps of Sailormoon, and MOST of the places and names are totally fictitious other than the Sailormoon characters. I do suggest that you read "Journey Through..." first before reading this one so that you could totally understand the whole story. Just imagine it as a new beginning...  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Drops of sweat started to form on her brow. No matter how normal the savage was, her sight of him took him as a giant being. Nevertheless, there was no turning back. She was prepared to lose and facing him or turning her back would not change a thing. For five years, she had already been living in torment. Her soul all ragged and tattered, it was then rightful for her body to reflect what was in her. Here was the opportunity.  
  
The man began to scowl terribly as he charged with thousands of punches to the small person in front of her. Alexandr dodged every knuckle posed by this terror. His fists were like anvils that crushed every stone that hindered his way for Alexandr's flesh. Her stamina was fading and she couldn't even make a hit to this enormous body. The man was too skilled as her opponent. But if this was part of her ordeals, then it was a must to overcome it. With the savage pounding like a heavy machine, only one technique can be applied to assure a victory -- speed. She quickly changed her position landing unto the man's back as she used a knife-hand strike at the back of his neck. Blood stained her torniquet. She cried in agony and the man cried in both pain and anger. Speed may be the only technique but it could cost her her vitality. The man turned around extending his arm to successfully hit Alexandr's back. She stumbled to the corridor's side as she could taste blood flowing in her lips. This was of serious business already and the delay of the final verdict just heat her up to a weary wrath.  
  
Her anger and frustration build up her adrenalin forgetting her physical pain. The pain inside of her, the agony, the suffering, the sorrow, the weary, all gave her strength. And now she charged like a thousand men striking the warrior of his vital points, striking endlessly, shouting for revenge and peace. She had a skill, a skill that could only turned on by both sorrow and will. The man weakened with every strike she made unto him. Now, she was determined to win. She was determined to protect Serena, a person she learned to care for. With one final blow, the man dropped unconscious.  
  
She watched the man closed his eyes as she calmed herself from the fiery fight. She could feel a strong sense of relief from her lungs as she gasped for air breathing in the oxygen she had lost from the duel. Though weakening, the feel of victory strengthen her will to survive. "Now... to keep up with Serena." She walked limping into the dark.  
  
Touching her wound, she could feel the wetness of the blood coming out. The hallway seemed like a large maze with a smell of a dungeon haunted by the victims of the devilish bandits. The chills started crawling up to her spine and to her neck. The coldness brought fog to the corridors's path. The hallway was endless and she was just anxious to reach the end of it. And praise the heavens, she did get there.  
  
Now, she is standing infront of a wooden door and she knew that her freedom lies at the other side. Slowly opening it, she walked in. But with a surprise, instead of an expected freedom, here was a place unknown about. She had reached a neatly furnished bedroom. A bed covered in white sheets lay in the middle with two couch resting at a corner. A long side table filled the other corner with its side an old wooden cabinet. It was totally unlikely for such decent place amidst the dungeons of the savages that perhaps she made a wrong turn at a bend before it.  
  
"My... my... what a very handsome visitor to have with."  
  
Alexandr turned around to see a very attractive blonde woman coming out from the shadows of one corner of the room. Her brows curled up. 'Serena?' No! The same hair but a totally different person. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh!" She perfectly revealed her figure to the lord. "You're tone of voice is quite rude, Lord Alexandr." She drew herself closer to the tall woman. Her voice full of a passion's heat and her body a figure of seduction. "But since you ask for my name, then it will be my pleasure to tell you." She circled the manly figure as Alexandr not one second removed her glance from the alluring girl. Her playful movement came to a stop infront of Alexandr's physique. She brought her lips up to meet the steady figure's ear in a whisper. "'Mina' is a name that you can call me!" A sinister smile form at the corner of her lips when she continued her sentence. "And your head is just a perfect trophy of a bandit."  
  
Wide-eyed, Alexandr quickly moved back as a glaring sword sliced strands of her hair that were slowed down by the unnatural wind from moving aback.  
  
"I am impressed." Mina moved back resting her sword at her side. "Now I believed on how skilled the lord of Burglier is. Too bad that your skill will only be tabled in history."  
  
The girl charges swiftly to the wounded person. She was totally of the opposite character from the one Alex had defeated earlier. Her strikes were as fast as lightning and how she move could only left the air of her former place untouched.  
  
Alex could barely keep up to her pace but how she dodged every strike formed pleasure to her own content. She was enjoying the game, she was enjoying indeed the game of death.  
  
Both paused to gasped air.  
  
"I have to say, Mina, that you are totally of an excellent fighter."  
  
"You are not bad yourself, milord!" She charged again. Frustration was forming unto her nerves as not once she couldn't touch him.  
  
Alex laughed. "Do you mind if you give up now?" She quickly hovered unto the shorter woman and lock her from the back as Alex whispered to her ear. "You know, you could be much more better than a fighter."  
  
How his voice boiled her blood just made her smile. "I am much more aware of that." Though her face was a mirror of a perfect beauty, it hid her real soul. Swiftly turning around, finally, she reached for a tiny bladed knife unto her side and scratched Alex in the face. She had freed herself and took a distance to the lord smiling slyly at what she had accomplished. "My... my... you had seemed to ruin your face." She chuckled. "You can really really say now that I am really really a very bad person, am I not?!"  
  
Alexandr touched the blood dropping from the cut on her cheek. "I found you to be very much interesting now."  
  
"Oh- do you?" She quickly rose up and finely kick him down to be nailed on the ground. With his wound a handicap, removing his sense of balance was easy than beating him objectively to death. She watched him eagerly. He had dropped down vulnerable of any attack of the woman. She saw the anguish in his face as she caught glance the wound that made him do so. "Oh- so, you have a wound." She walked toward the laying lord. She lowered her body as she straddled unto the manly stomach. "Tsk... tsk... now this is a pity!"  
  
Alex sunk in feeling the weight of the woman on his torso. She could only lie back still with no energy to bring herself up. But nevertheless, though he was there helpless, she already knew that this woman could be more than a threat to her. "You seem to be winning now."  
  
"Not yet." She lowered her head down to Alexandr's face and brought her tongue to feel the lord's chin to his upper lip. "Now, it's almost I'm winning."  
  
Alexandr could taste the passion of the woman left for her. "I have to warn you, that I can also be much more better than a fighter." She brought her palms to the woman's hips. "I have been hungry for half a decade now."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Reminisce

Journey Through... 2: Masquerade Night  
  
by: First-GeNeSiS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. Ok, I'm just doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this for creativity, art, and to fulfill my innermost longings and imagination.  
  
This fanfic doesn't appear in any of the eps of Sailormoon, and MOST of the places and names are totally fictitious other than the Sailormoon characters. I do suggest that you read "Journey Through..." first before reading this one so that you could totally understand the whole story. Just imagine it as a new beginning...  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
The pathway was watery caused by Serena's own tears. Knowing not where to start finding the man she's suppose to rescue. But with every step she made, images of Lord Alex flashed through her mind brought by worries in her heart on what in the heavens might come to the lord fighting alone and weak.  
  
Running swiftly, the dungeon's corridor blinked from the moonlight's rays straightly high in the black sky. The night is getting old and who knows how much harm the age of the darkness could bring to the prisoners of the bandits.  
  
Her feet were already prickled with sharped peebles and stung by rusty metal sheets but those were no elements to stop her. She continued with a will as strong as her passion.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
She halted at the call from a shadowy corner of one of the chained cells at the sides of the corridors.  
  
"Over here..."  
  
Turning around, the moon revealed the person she had sought for. "Darien!!!" She hurriedly ran towards the mounted cage. "Oh thank the heavens I've found you. You've lifted my heart now. By gods, are you alright? I was so scared." Tears continued to dropped down more rapidly than before as she reached for his hand to feel his warmth, to feel his life still there. She was totally relieved knowing that it was not too late.  
  
"I'm so glad I've saw you but what are you doing here? This place is not for you. You'll only gain harm here. You should go. Escape from this horrid place before they find you." His hold tightened. Though he was saying to let go, his body resisted for it yearned to be free at that very moment.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving here without you." She caught side of a large rock at the side. Using it as a hammer, she hit the lock as hard as she could until it dropped down opening the cell. There, she could see clearly the insides of it revealing another man -- Marcus. Just as she thought.  
  
Darien hurried to Serena as he hugged her with all his might. He could barely let go as his action expressed thoroughly how he felt with such relief. "Quickly, we must get out of here!"  
  
"NO!" Her voice reflexes. "Lord Alexandr is still in here. He's still fighting but he's wounded and weak. We must find him first. I owe this freedom from him."  
  
"Lord Alexandr! Where is he?" Marcus exclaimed as he was relieved to find out that Serena was with him.  
  
"I left him. He sent me to find you. But we just can't let him be!" Serena legs could brought her no further but to move towards the direction from where she was running from. "I have to go back."  
  
"No!" Darien walked up to Serena. "We three will go back." Darien smiled as he realized that it was Serena's will to personally go back for Alexandr. Telling Serena to escape alone was totally futile as he could see clearly in her eyes the innocence's goodness of helping another person. He had realized that with just a short span of time, the two were able to get along smoothly. And he was totally glad that they did -- his bestfriend and his very own fiancé.  
  
Serena smiled back as all three of them ran back piercing through the darkness of the corridor. All the walls looked very familiar and all they could feel was the coldness of being in a maze trapped yet still pursuing to reach their final destination.  
  
"Serena, are you sure you came from here?" Darien could see in her eyes as he felt Serena's nerves tightened as being lost.  
  
With no response from the lady, the two men could only ran as fast as they could also hoping that Lord Alexandr will be safe from any harm. But each of them could never ignore the fear that they'll be too late when they arrived.  
  
Finally, Serena halted at a site she knew was familiar. It was her cell from before, the cell where she and Alexandr was in. In the corners of it was a man lying. Her heart prayed not to be the man she expected to be as she moved closer to see clearly the face who's drowned in bruises and blood. "Ha the bandit!" Thank the gods! Her heart could finally rest for a moment from beating so fast.  
  
Darien walked up to the man trying to find answers for his questions. But it was useless. No answers can be gotten from an unconscious man.  
  
Marcus was feeling restless. For a very loyal servant, losing his lord is the same as just losing his one and only family. "Excuse my rudeness milord but we don't have much time. We must find Lord Alexandr."  
  
Serena could agree no further.  
  
With Darien's single nod, the three rushed again as each searched every inch of the corridor for traces of the lost lord. All was about to lose their patience when they came infront of a door. The room was drowned with fighting sounds, breaking noises of pain, and suddenly a last loud thump on the ground. Then, silence.  
  
The three stared at one another wondering on what in the world had happened inside the room. Could it be more bandits? or merely a huge rat that's fitted to be a resident in such dark and gloomy place which obviously smells?  
  
Darien slowly pushed the door.  
  
The shrieking of the door brought the 2 couple of eyes towards the direction of the visitor.  
  
Darien paused wide-eyed. There, he could see Alexandr pinned to the ground by such bold woman. Alexandr looked awfully helpless with the situation he was seeing.  
  
Mina stood up and presented her whole self for Darien to see her carefully. Her eyes may look like a pit of hollow emotions but her stare was a herald of death.  
  
Serena pushed away her fiancé as she demand to see what's ought to be seen. "Lord Alexandr!" She exclaimed as her vision passed through the deadly woman assassin and directly to Alexandr who's slowly bringing up his body from the ground. But with not another second to spare, she noticed the ever so beautiful woman who was with him. Her brows wrinkled as she posed a question to herself a doubt of the two's situation.  
  
Finally, a laugh was heard.  
  
"Now... now... this is so gooooooood!!!" Her voice was delivering tunes of allureness. "You're all here. Now, we can really start this evening's party." She went back to the sides of Alexandr as she circled him touching his shoulder like a vulture playing with its prey. "But may I ask your forgiveness to you, nobles. It seems that I already consumed a little of our preparation..." She lifted herself to plant a wet kiss to the tall blonde's lips. "Mmmmmm... with this ever so dashing lord of Burglier."  
  
The three stayed in stillness. Serena's lids narrowed as she was disgusted by the acts of this immoral woman. She never spared a sight of her as she traced such demon playing with a dagger and walking towards them, walking towards Darien.  
  
"So how about it, Lord Darien?" She held his hand, lifted it... and suddenly slashed it swiftly as lightning with the dagger she was holding. She laughed horribly!  
  
Darien reflexed to move back holding his bleeding right hand from the cut. "Why.. you..."  
  
"Mina!"  
  
She looked back.  
  
"Your opponent is me, am I not?" Alexandr seemed to recover the strength that could pose a threat to the woman.  
  
A grin formed on her face with the demon eyes piercing the heart of the blonde fighter. She panted with the urge to murder this lord once and for all. "Be patient, milord! Sooner you'll be resting in pieces!"  
  
"Lord Alex!" Serena screamed at the fright of losing this man infront of her. Tears came down again as they only halted for a moment from seeing the lord.  
  
Alex could feel the worries that his comrades had for her. But it was her fight and she was indeed feeling good with such fight. She faced them. "You three! Go! Leave me be! I'll put an end to this then I'll catch up with you." The smile on her face signalled belief on the two men as they nodded totally assured. The two hurriedly went out.  
  
But the lady could not helped but worry. She had come to fetched him but all were futile. How could she left at an instant when her heart was full of fear, fear of this man's death and the fear of this woman's seductive claws. She could never dare to leave.  
  
(This point on I'll continually address Alexandr as "he")  
  
He noticed the bothered woman looking at him. The place was too dangerous for this innocent lady. She just cannot stay. He smiled at her making an eternal pact with his kind stare. "I promise. We will laugh together when all of this is over." His words did make a peaceful feeling to the lady. "Now go!"  
  
Serena nodded as she left the room that echo her voice. "I'll wait for you."  
  
Alexandr resumed his stare to his opponent. "Now, let us finish what we have started."  
  
She laughed in amusement. "That's a good thing to do, milord! So shall you just stand quietly..." She charged him again more swiftly than before. "...and it would be an honor to slice your head off!"  
  
Alex evaded the whole attack fluently. "You, woman, are just as hopeless as all of them are!"  
  
Mina paused as her eyes became watery reflecting the accumulated pain in her heart. "You really don't remember, do you?" Her face was coated in fury but there was something hidden in her eyes. Somehow, it covers an ever eternal vengeance and depression. "You are so worst, Alexandr!"  
  
Alexandr steadied his stare to the woman in front of her. What does she mean by remember? Did he know her? What in the heaven's name was going on? "I beg your pardon."  
  
"Sir Alexandr of Burglier, courtier of the late Lord Frederick of Burglier!" She finally exclaimed the knowledge that she seemed to know for ages. "The courtier whom every woman wants! The courtier whom they say is the most kind and most loved of all that could never hurt a woman's heart." Her teeth gnashed in anguish. "That must be the most excellent falsehood ever said. You, milord, is just as hopeless as all of them are!"  
  
Her words struck his heart. What was she talking about? His nerves began to weakened with fright as what this woman have in store for her. He was losing in tactics as this opponent was slowly uncovering the past of his life.  
  
"Let me remind you something. My name 'Mina' was given to me by my fellow bandits when I joined them four years ago. But I had a real name." She slowly approached the confused lord. "'VENUS'! Is it familiar now?"  
  
His eyes widened as he moved back away from the woman. He couldn't believe it as his state of mind journeyed to the past bringing a memory he unintentionally forgotten. Venus Yes... the girl... Venus His heart began to pound hurriedly as he realized a mistake he had committed. Venus Yes... Venus was one of the girls back there in the mansion. She was the girl whom once he had promised to. This girl in front of him, his former lover, how she had grown to be a very attractive and mature woman could only pulsate his chest even more. He never expected to remember her again. He couldn't believe it! Venus But wasn't she the once timid servant who longed none but protection? The ever so shy being whom he had adored for its innocence and captivating femininity? She was the same girl whom he had always cared for and left satisfied in bed. But to mention that, eversince he met Michelle, he completely forgotten everything that happened before their acquaintance. All were just to vague to remember.  
  
"You are the worst, Alexandr of Burglier! You pretended that you loved me! But you are just one of those who doesn't know how to love!"  
  
Doesn't know how to love! The words pierced him right through. But I know how to love! I know how!!! I know how........... because I know how it hurts!  
  
"You would never know on what I had to go through!" She looked down to gather up her memories that were also being forced to be left behind. "I still remember perfectly the night of your departure to Pontiuance. We were in bed and you said that you'll come back to me safely." She looked at him in the eye again. "And good for you... you did come back! You came back with that girl for Lord Frederick. You escorted her so well that you even didn't remember about me!!!" She charged him with all her might. "CURSED YOU, ALEXANDR!!!" She charged him in every way she can but all leads to further frustrations that never an inch now she could strike a wound. She stopped to looked down and remember a horrid memory. "...And did you know? I slept with Lord Frederick that night. And do you even care? No! 'Cause you didn't even remember!" Her tears finally fell down to the floor like rain as it carried out every inch of pain she had stored in herself for years. "I didn't even know why I did that! Maybe because I was so hurt that I could just sleep with anybody at that moment. I have become lewd, sir. Can't you see? And I even thought for a second that you were the one that I can rest my future too. I know you have women, sir, I know you have lots of them. But if only you had come back to me. I waited for you for two years and you even didn't remember!"  
  
Alexandr could only looked at the sobbing woman. It also broke his heart. He had remembered everything. He remembered everything now and how he was being unfair to himself and to other people for five years. He didn't gave a chance for new love. He could empathized with her wholeheartedly for he too had and has experienced a broken heart.  
  
"And I know. Although only a few knew, but I was one of them. I know you killed your brother. And you became the lord because of it." Her brows met though she smiled to him lovingly. "But I don't mind, sir. I really don't mind at that time. Didn't you know that I was always watching you? I watched you when you cried. I watched you when you were alone. I watched you when you're hurting inside." Tears fell down again. "I watch you and watch you every minute of your life hoping that you'll raise up your head again and see me looking at you. And, give this love of mine a second chance in your heart. But you didn't, did you? You didn't even notice the women who were worried for you." She cleared her tears up as she confronted him again. "You were so pitiful! You were!" She composed herself. "So one day, I just left the mansion and joined the band of bandits here in the woods."  
  
He was still in the state of emotional shock upon hearing the frustrations of this woman infront of him. Slowly he moved back and sat at the corner of the bed's edge to ponder. He looked down in regrets. "I'm sorry." He couldn't think of better words to say. Just hours ago back in his mansion, he was thinking of empty life. His life was empty indeed because he was just being selfish. His love for Michelle held him prisoner of the meaning of life, the meaning of life that is to be shared to others.  
  
"You were kind to me before, sir." She continued. "I could still remember those kind eyes that seem to lift a woman's heart. Why did you change?"  
  
He thought of the question. Changed am I? Who knows? The answer won't yield a purpose. He weakened his body as he brought her eyes down to accept defeat. Surely, he pitied the woman of the faults he had done. Was it the right reaction or not, but it was what he was feeling at that moment. He felt Mina's presence approaching him. He could hear the sound of the blade as it cut through the room's air prepared to be struck. Now, it's over!  
  
In a second, the blade scratched his arm. His face showed the pain. It was torture. But perhaps he deserved such torture. He was about to close his eyes for his death when he heard the dagger dropped down to the floor.  
  
"I don't want to fight a man who doesn't want to fight back."  
  
Alex looked up and see a gentle smile forming in the girl's face. The smile brought back memories. It was the smile of innocence and care. He could feel her palms as she carressed his scar on the face as her lips opened in a whisper. "...And until now, I still am waiting."  
  
Mina lowered her head to taste this person's lips again. The lord humbly received them. Reminiscing the scent that's been longed forgotten, he reached up and pulled her closer as she finally sat on his lap. He could endure pain and with the situation, his wounds were all forgotten. His pain seemed evanesce at the sensation. Their kisses were gentle and the two could only savor the nostalgic feeling.  
  
She pulled back and opened her eyes to look down at the man. She traced every feature of the lord's face and brushing back his hair. A tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I never thought you could kiss me like that again. You haven't changed at all."  
  
Alex ran his palms from her waist to her back stroking the softness of her cloth that seemed to penetrate her flesh. "You really have grown for the last five years. My apology I made you feel bad for all this time." Was he back with his old self again or was he moving on? He doesn't know. All he knew was he was really enjoying himself. It's been half a decade and for once he had never felt excited in his whole life again. Certainly, this was moving on. But was all of these fair for him and for her? What the heck, both of them were enjoying each other anyway. The feeling was just too great to overcome. It was the feeling he once had before he had met Michelle. Did he finally returned to being a courtier he once was?  
  
She kissed him again and he reacted livelier than before. Using their tongues to reveal their hidden desires, they dig into each other's mouths full of force and passion with the girl pushing her way in to him and the lord pulling her body against his.  
  
Mina moaned in happiness as she had finally received what she had longed for again in five years. And she could just groaned her ecstasy as Alexandr let go of her mouth and planted kisses to her neck tracing down to her collarbone. The feeling was so intense that all she can do was to lay her hands at the back of his head as she guided the lord on where he could be next.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Saving you

Journey Through... 2: Masquerade Night  
  
by: First-GeNeSiS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. Ok, I'm just doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this for creativity, art, and to fulfill my innermost longings and imagination.  
  
This fanfic doesn't appear in any of the eps of Sailormoon, and MOST of the places and names are totally fictitious other than the Sailormoon characters. I do suggest that you read "Journey Through..." first before reading this one so that you could totally understand the whole story. Just imagine it as a new beginning...  
  
Chapter IX  
  
Serena looked back worried to the man left behind. Is he alright? She could feel that something was not right. Her mind instructed her to go back.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" Darien called to her. "Do not worry, I see a space not long from here. That should lead to the outside. Then we can be free." He was worried too as he looked at the woman running with him. "Alexandr will be fine."  
  
She looked up to him as his words calmed her heart. So be it, they'll certainly break free from that dark maze. Then, this experience will all be a memory to be laughed at after all of these are over. Yes, a mere memory. Sometimes, her thoughts could even scare her more.  
  
They got nearer to the open space in every split of a second. Then the running stopped. Wide-eyed, the three journeyed their eyes to the vastness of the room and finally laying their sight to the man waiting for them at the middle.  
  
"Finally!" His sinister smile could only make anyone's blood to boil. "You sure took a long time to get this far. It seems I overestimated you a bit." He stepped forward until his long tied black hair dropped down and reflected the light. His ragged dark looks revealed him to be the leader of the bandits. "And I sure won't let you go that easily. I'm not that kind of man, am I right, Serena?"  
  
Serena's face were all covered in fright and surprise. That man! Her heart began to sank in and her nerves could only stiffened. She couldn't move. Fear. All she could feel was fear. That man! It was her past.  
  
"Who are you?!" Marcus exclaimed.  
  
"Ah! Let me introduced myself." He went closer to the trio. "I am Seiya Kou."  
  
"What do you want?" Darien made ready himself.  
  
"Ain't it obvious?" He continued. "It's either money or particularly Darien's head! But let us made this night rather interesting. See" He pointed out the high-rise noon that's been lighting up the wide room. "It's still midnight. It would be a pity to end everything right here. I'll give you the chance to die in honor. You can start by fighting me."  
  
"You are rather a very odd person, Seiya. But sure, I'll fight you."  
  
He laughed in delight. "Ain't this fun now! Don't you think so, Serena!"  
  
Darien posed a question look to the girl. This man is treating Serena as if he already knew her from before. Was there something he needed to know? Nevertheless, he was just another bandit. And all bandits are the same! No good can be expected from them.  
  
"Ah!" He continued to laugh. "What's the matter, Serena? Are you very surprise to see me now?"  
  
His laugh could break sanity upon Serena's head as she is haunted by memories of her past. "Please... stop it. I am different now, Seiya. If there was something you had control of, it was the past. You are below me and never can you ruin my future now."  
  
His laugh faded. "Well said, noble lady." He faced Darien again. "Now, let us go back to business. But for your introduction, Sir Darien. If you must know, your fiancé was once a sex-slave at my tavern five years ago. And after, I pretty well heard of her sudden fortune in meeting you but..." He smiled slyly to the gentleman. "...hmmm... but can a noble such as you... take...a woman who is nothing more but a slut disguise in pink dress and noble acts?"  
  
"STOP IT!" Serena shouted in anger and spattered tears from her eyes.  
  
"You bastard!" Darien quickly dashed toward the bandit and got hold of his shirt. "Don't you ever speak to my fiancé that way."  
  
"Why can't I? Ain't it the truth now?" He stared with an evil eye. "Do not tell me that you are running away from the truth now, are you?" He glanced back to the crying girl. "Look at her. A devil in disguise. How could you ever love that."  
  
"Damn you!" Darien finally threw a punch to Seiya's face and sent him directly to the ground. "I warn you."  
  
Serena still haven't seen Darien in that state before. His stare was like from a killer's eyes. He lost his gentle demeanor as it was replaced by a savage presence revealing his instinct to be a virile man. His sight scared her so. She had never talk to Darien about that past before. She was scared to reveal it or was she just scared to lose the respect Darien has for her. But the truth was... nothing happened. The man who freed her could prove it. She was pure as an angel. She knew it but will Darien believe it?  
  
Mina had laid on top of Alexandr on the bed. The sheets were already crumpled with stains of blood spattered everywhere from Alexandr's wounds. Surely, she wasn't satisfied just yet as she was still pushing her half naked body against his own physique. Yes, by the way she moved in the presence of the lord, she couldn't deny her desire. Her urge that lasted for five years. She had sought it, she found it, and now she won't easily let go of it.  
  
Alex could only respond and succumb to the woman's need. He continued to delved down to her bossoms as what his mistress commanded so for him to do. This woman had really changed. She had been guiding him from the very start unlike before. He felt both pain and ecstasy as his wounds opened and closed regularly with the force of this woman above him. He was being selfish for the past five years but despite of that, honesty was the best remedy to a woman who had loved him so. He gently tilted sideways to pinned her down.  
  
"Shall we talk a bit?"  
  
"Sshhh..." She had put her finger on his lips. "I don't want to wake up in this dream." She gazed up to meet the blue eyes staring back at her. She fully caressed his cheek wiping the blood that's dripping down from the open scar.  
  
He brought himself down, hugged her and placed his lips upon her ear. "This is just not fair for you." He finally whispered. "You had said that my kisses haven't changed. But they do. My lips had finally touched the most special person in my life." He pulled back to look at her. "I don't want to abuse you because I treat you with utmost respect. I loved somebody else and now she's gone. Nevertheless, my heart is open now, with gratitude to you. But, I am not yet ready. All I could do now is to ask for your apology for putting you into such hardships in your heart." He placed his thumb upon her lips tracing them gently and lovingly. "You are a very wonderful woman. But please forget about me." He lifted himself up and finally stood upright on the ground.  
  
Mina bursted into tears. She covered it with her palms which once held her lover's cheek. She had finally found an answer. But it was definitely not an answer she yearned for to have. Her sighs were all covered in weary and sadness as she heard the door shrieked that let go of her true love.  
  
Marcus was pushed into a corner all bruised and unconscious. He had been fighting a bunch of bandits in the arena who were just waiting to take a command from their leader, Seiya. Serena was held captive again as she pushed against a wall by two rough men. The group was a mixture of high- breed bastards that kept on cheering on their uncouth leader. She examined them carefully looking for weaknesses that she could use in order to break free. They were totally filthy that left foul smells to wherever their bodies can touch. The sound of their cheers counted them as a dozen but they seemed less than the number. Now, Serena was scared that perhaps more will be coming to make her life a living hell.  
  
Darien had never experienced a fierced battle such as what he was into at that moment where life was the prize. Surely, he was trained to defend in fancy swordfights but his instructors seemed to hold back every time he had become tired of exercising. Now, this was different. His breath was already shortening from running around. All were different stunts from finding time to steal swords at stands to gnashing of the teeth caused by wounds and actual hate. He couldn't be seen as one of the nobles at that very moment for he's just one of those humans who protects a life at the same time seeks to survive.  
  
Alexandr reached the arena. He hid in a shadow of a pillar while examining the whole situation. He caught sight of his adviser lying motionless in a corner, Darien panting in the swordfight, and finally noticed the captured Serena in a corner surrounded by ill-laughing savages. There was no other way to reach her but infront of those big ugly dorks. He was already limping and his arms were getting number every second. He had lost enough blood already and had consumed almost all of his strength. His life seemed to be fading infront of his eyes. But what is the used of his life? It was not yet time to end everything now that he had finally overcome something. Determined to save Serena, he calmly walked toward the crowded side of the room. "Just as my friend is fighting your leader, I challenge all of you to fight me."  
  
"Milord!" Serena exclaimed in delight though she couldn't help but put in a worried tone. Alexandr was all but limpy and weak. Yet now, he even posed a challenge to these savages. Had he gone insane? Perhaps he had his hit to hard with battle after battle that he finally lost his senses. "Milord, please don't do this."  
  
Alexandr... what are you doing? Darien caught the sight of his bestfriend at the corner of his eye while evading the attacks of his opponent.  
  
"Looks like the Lord of Burglier has reached his limit now." Seiya continued to heat up the young lord's blood as he was already rediculing not only his fiancé but his close friend as well.  
  
The bandits stared at him from head to toe repeatedly. Almost every inch of his body is covered in blood. His eyes were too weak and he was shaking everywhere. But he was challenging them. What a pitiful lord this is! Perhaps he was just too depressed that he could only commit suicide with honor. For minutes they had laughed their heads off.  
  
"Well then... if you want to die with honor saving this lady. Then so be it.!" A thin man whose mouth seemed to contained only a couple of teeth tossed him a saber.  
  
Indeed he had no energy left. A saber which he had used as a weapon alot of times weighs so much more that he could barely lift it. Now how could she ever win with such condition. "Now..." He pierced them with his stare. "...who's first?"  
  
"Still acting tough, ey?"  
  
The men in quartets attacked the small lord. Serena could only shed tears with the sight infront of her. The Lord of Burglier was receiving blows with every strikes he made and lost a handful of blood with every dodge he did. It was like a planned fight and Alexandr was the one about to lose. They could really injure the fighter but each wound did not seem to kill him. He certainly has the will to win. And the will was greater than carnal power.  
  
Minutes passed and the lord had gotten the hang of it. He was already fighting not by strength nor energy but through reflexes. He finally beaten almost all of them except the two who had held Serena to a wall. These two seemed stronger than the others. Together they charged the man who was already panting, tired, and half blind with the blood falling down from his temple.  
  
He glided roughly evading the two of them as he reached the hand of Serena and frantically pulled her to run with him. Away from the men, away from the arena. He couldn't think of any other things than to think of the safety of this girl. Once he had already saved her and he planned to continue saving her 'till his last breath.  
  
They reached a small room full of unknown crates. The room was so dimmed. The two panted and both of them could only sleep with their tired bodies. As of now, they were alone. For the time being, they subsided themselves. But they knew that within minutes soon, those two horrid ogres would find them and another fierce battle will begin. Serena looked at the person beside her all covered in blood. She teared a piece of cloth from her gown and used it to wipe not all but a little bit of blood that continued to drip to the tall blonde's eye. "Are you still alright, milord?" Her eyes could only gasped at the poor creature she was caring. His conditioned couldn't even shed a tear to Serena's eyes. She was just angered. "Why did you have to do that?" She didn't want to feel compassion. She didn't want to be merciful to this lord. It was his fault that made him looked so devastating. "Why? Why? Why?" But she couldn't dare to be angry at him anymore. No matter how she tried. She wasn't trained to cover up her feelings. Her tears finally dropped. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, milord, that I have to put you through all of this. If it wasn't for me...."  
  
"...Ssshhh..." He hushed her hearing the loud steps made by the bandits. Quickly he stood up readying himself for the final fight. "Wait here." He whispered as he left their small hiding place and turned beside the opened door. There he stood still like a lion waiting to bounce forth. Might he tried to stay silent but the throbbing sound of his heart and the hard panting of his breath could only reveal himself more to the enemy. Raising high his heavy saber, he prepared a stance of death.  
  
Finally, one came. One whose hair seemed to stick like dirt on his head with a face covered all in grease. Or might it be just sweat and dirt? Nevertheless, he's the one who'll be killed first. Dropping the lord's sword, it glared the small light from the outside. But he was still not fast enough. The enemy bounced back and received the blade with a steel rod. Cursed it! Why can't you just be killed and everything will be over then. Battling with strengths, the lord will be the loser. He could not give up now because he was not allowed to give up. Gathering up his last strength unto his arms, the wrestled blades broke free as they could see clearly now the whole stature of the other. Every man for himself, every couple of eyes yelling to be the victor of the vicious fight. Then time finally came when stares were useless. Each fought to the death waving every blade at hand until the goddess of victory smiled to one.  
  
A loud thumped on the ground echoed in the small room. Lord Alexandr removed the blade that once was rooted to the other fighter's chest. He had won for now.  
  
Serena crawled up to see the decision of fate. She smiled in relief upon the sight of the panting blonde who was looking at the man motionless on the ground. Though short, it seemed like hours that she stared at him. She couldn't wait to hold him to tend his needs, care for his wounds, and left him rest peacefully in her arms again. It was a beautiful sight indeed. This man infront of her had always been protecting her in any way he can. Protect! The word brought back a figure. Darien was still in the arena against Seiya. Reminded, her eyes journeyed back to the outside wanting to catch even a single small glance of...... a spear? A spear swiftly flew from nowhere directly to Alexandr's torso. "Milord!!!!" Her screamed to warn was just too late as the foreign object had quickly penetrated the insides of the blonde's body.  
  
The lord was forced to drop down from the great pain. Pulling it out, he cried in agony. He glanced at the source of such object. It was the other bandit, much uglier than before and such horrid face could just urged him to brought him down to his grave. But such desire was useless now. If only he could stand. He could hear clearly the fancy laugh of the ugly bastard closing in to him. If only he could stand. If only he could. He tried but with just small force, blood sprouted like a fountain from his wound. Oh god! Is this finally the end? Never was he close to death like this before. He could feel his body all covered with iced-aired blanket as he could imagined on what his face might have looked white that could brightened the room. Yet he knew that despite this, he was still not allowed to die. Slowly, he crawled to reach the sword he had dropped from the sudden impact. But all was slippery from the flooding blood. Was he really not allowed to die?  
  
Alas a very loud cry of victory pierced his ears. The man finally raised a dagger to murder his own being targeting directly unto his chest, his heart. But woe not now... not there... not there. Not his heart, his heart which has already been awakened from its long slumber. Is this the end? He closed his eyes.  
  
"Nnnoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The room was left with air so thin with every movement could have been easily sensed. But there was nothing. Alexandr felt his heart still beating. He's alive! Opening his eyes... NO! The scene rushed out his memory, the scene that happened five years ago. A girl... there's a woman protecting him again. Wide-eyed, he could only opened his lips in a whisper, "Se.re.na". The girl dropped down.  
  
The heavy weight of the man pinned the long haired blonde to the ground as a spear emerged rooted through his body.  
  
With a pounding heart, Alexandr collected the unconscious girl forcing her to wake up. Serena had run to Alexandr's aid in the last split of a second, getting the spear which was once thrown. Protecting him, she faced the enemy with great determination as she successfully pierced his heart.  
  
And thank heavens, she woke up. For a moment, he was scared. For a moment, he was scared to death of this horrid fate. But praised be, with the sight of Serena's dark eyes, he could not help but smile in relief. She was alright. She was indeed alright. He helped her pull herself out from the foul man. He leaned back on a crate savoring every pain of his whole body. "Thank god..... you're alright!"  
  
Serena sat back. "Milord, worry not me but you." She could only curl her brows in worries. There was blood everywhere and if not for the lord's hand that covered his wound, the whole floor will be in red. "Are you alright?" Oh god! Please live. Please live.  
  
Alexandr smiled, his breathing irregularly abnormal. "I ... have... to tell you something." He could just panted out the pain. "I'm..... I'm..." He finally dropped down unto Serena's lap.  
  
No. Get hold of yourself. "Milord, wake up... please. I beg of you."  
  
Opening his eyes, he could barely straightened his face from pain. "...the...man... in the tavern... you... me... I...I..."  
  
Why does he have to speak now? Could you please shut up and mind your health?  
  
"milady... really...twas me..."  
  
Serena resumed to a kinder and gentler look toward this man in her arms at the same flattered on how he endured pain just to say all of these to her. But she already knew from the very start though with no affirmation. She knew it was him. Even if his looks will change, she would still recognize him after all the compassion and kindness she had experienced while in this man's company. "I know... I already know."  
  
Her voice calmed his soul as gently he closed his eyes, moving away from the real world, then slowly close to slumber down with no knowledge on what was already going on. No knowledge on how much blood he had lost, how much humid the room's air was, how much tears were shed, how much breath was lost. All faded in infinity right before his eyes, all but a small soft wet skin that touched his lips.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's Notes: Regarding chapter eight (8), to those who ask through the reviews, the characters remain as they were. Alexandr remains a woman but somehow I just wanted to refer her as "he" now to avoid further confusions. x 


	10. Conclusion

Journey Through... 2: Masquerade Night  
  
by: First-GeNeSiS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon neither do I own Toei Animation. Naoko Takeuchi-san doesn't know me but I know her. Ok, I'm just doing this for entertainment. I'm doing this for creativity, art, and to fulfill my innermost longings and imagination.  
  
This fanfic doesn't appear in any of the eps of Sailormoon, and MOST of the places and names are totally fictitious other than the Sailormoon characters. I do suggest that you read "Journey Through..." first before reading this one so that you could totally understand the whole story. Just imagine it as a new beginning...  
  
Chapter X  
  
Robins had been singing for quite some time now. The leaves crackled like there was nothing else but peace. Alexandr slowly opened his eyes as he gasped the fresh air in a very well-lit room. 'Is this heaven?' Everything he felt was all too good to be reality. He had remembered perfectly the bloodshed and the feeling of joy in transition of his priced life. Were all of those a nightmare? No... with all the realizations he had experienced... he should be asking... were all of those a dream? He finally began to moved when he noticed the discomfort brought by tourniquets that seem to wrap the whole of his body. The wounds, the pain... the battle was definitely a memory.  
  
Supporting himself up, the wounds were not too bad at all. He could managed himself well. He sat up straight as he scrutinized himself fully. He was treated half naked with only a fresh new dark trousers on. There's a feeling of a hard object that seemed to support his wounded thigh. His right arm seemed fine but the other was the opposite. Without cloths that uncovered the wounds in his limb, he saw clearly the healing cuts and bruises. He felt his head, his golden hair that's been mixed by white sheets wrapped around his forehead. His body was wrapped in bandages, binding his wounds, binding his chest. It was a miracle he survived.  
  
He tried to balance himself putting both his feet flat on the floor. Bare- footed he familiarized the place he was in. There was no one in sight. And the surrounding looked so foreign in his gaze. The room was large and the bed was the only furniture present with a thin wooden chair and small table that seemed to hold his treatment. He walked toward the window that's been showing a glaring sun. He hid from it into a flowy drape and tried as much as possible to see the outside. There was no one.  
  
Journeying back to the bed, he took hold of a well-folded white shirt at the side. Barely putting it on because of the sensitive wounds, he did manage to dress himself up nobly. There, he walked limping out of the room.  
  
Darien's mansion! Down across the room were the same doors whom he had passed through at the start of the party. Yes! Thank heavens to Darien he had saved his life. Never was he more grateful. After that night, he finally realized the value of life not because of the essence of survival but because of understanding the presence of others. Joy lifted his soul as now he was already very eager to personally thank the master of the mansion.  
  
Carefully he walked through the hallway. The place seemed very different from that night. The once joyous atmosphere and the different lovely couples waltzing were all but a mirage. Now, a new sound was brought by the wind. It's a sound that's direct from nature and a gift of solidarity -- the sound of silence. He remembered his mansion, the mansion of gloom and the den of stillness. That night he learnt his lesson. For once he had listened not to himself but he had mind the people around him. His head started to ache and he could only steady himself more supporting his head while walking until he reached the end of the hallway. There was a room. A room so decent to look at. At the middle seemed to be a grand piano. The music room no doubt! But the figures he was seeing were all too blurred to look straightly. He felt a little dizzy that he just have to lean back on the door and savor the pain inside his head.  
  
"Milord!"  
  
He turned around toward the voice in the hallway. "Serena!"  
  
"What are you doing up in bed?" She hurriedly ran fast up to his aid. Gently, she supported him to stand up straight. "You are still not yet strong enough to walk around like that." She lead him inside the room to a chair at a corner. There she looked at him and by the looks of her eyes, she could only feel warmth and happiness at the sight of this person. "I really thought you won't wake up again. You've been unconscious for four days."  
  
'Four days?' Alexandr could only grabbed hold of his head as he tried to remember anything while he was asleep. But there was nothing. There was nothing to think of but only the battle where he took his bruises from. He looked up to Serena. "How's Darien?"  
  
Serena dropped her gaze. "He's still resting in bed to recover his strength. He's conscious but we haven't had a decent talk since that night."  
  
"Oh I see." Alex tried to stand again to walk toward the piano in the middle. He gently swiped his palm edges upon edges of the shiny instrument. His eyes now so calm, his voice so tender. "I presumed he totally beatened up that bandit back in the arena?" He caught at the corner of his eye a tiny nod of Serena. "He must really love you."  
  
Serena looked away to the totally opposite direction of Alexandr. She wasn't sure at that very moment. On that night, there was something Darien suddenly knew. The secret that's been better left be hidden with time. She was worried. "Seiya just made him angry." The calmness of her nerves just urge her to tell a story to this kind man. Eversince, he'd always been a good listener. He had always have this certain substance that she could easily open up to him anytime. Somehow, with him around, she could always feel safe and comfort. She could feel that with him, her body's protected and her heart's secured. "Seiya was once my master at the tavern."  
  
The words pulled Alexandr's gaze to Serena. At that time when he had met Serena, he remembered a shadowy figure from a corner and felt the stranger's eyes. Was that him? He straightened his stand as he faced toward her direction to listen to the rest of the story.  
  
"Seiya told him everything!"  
  
Though he couldn't see directly her face, her back motioned the sadness of a weeping lady.  
  
"Milord, I'm scared."  
  
With only a few feet away from each other, Alexandr could feel greatly the shivers of this lady in front of him. The sight called for compassion. If only he could go there and embraced her to shove those worries away. The thought just moved his heart even more. But such act can't be done. Somehow, it just can not be done.  
  
"Darien didn't know that past. I never told him. Perhaps I was just a fraud right from the very beginning. But you knew, right? Nothing happened. There was nothing to be worried about. I am just another woman with a natural dignity." She tightened her fists. "But why am I suddenly feeling fright?" Her strong emotions broke with a gentle touch on her shoulders. Turning around, she saw the tall blonde. His face could only destroy such worries and melt a heart. She just couldn't take it any longer but to hug this ever kind person infront of her. Letting herself feel the warmth of this person's hold, and slowly dissolving into him. "Milord, I think you have known me better than anyone else. I don't have anything to keep from you. I know that you already know probably right from the very start this feeling that I'm having." She paused in an eternal pause. It's now or never, courage was not an issue. It's about honesty and trust. "... I love you, milord. I had always loved you."  
  
Alexandr closed his eyes as he tightened his hold. Here was a different feeling. This feeling was ever so calming and it took awhile to gather up his strengths to reveal a reply. "You really have always fascinated me, Serena. But..." He tightened his hold even more praying much not to let go. "...but let us forget these feelings and leave them masked as they were. Your love, my desire... we are not the persons meant to be. We...."  
  
"...No... Please don't!" She let go as her face were all covered in emotions. Was it anger or sadness? Disappointment or depression? "How would you know who and who are meant for each other? You are hurting me as we speak. Is your will to kill this love I've outrgrown for years? It's definitely not its fate, milord!"  
  
He walked up closer to her. "A bright future is waiting for you in Darien's arms and I don't want to be the person who takes away that future away from you. Let us end this masquerade of fantasies that our hearts yearn for years for both of us know to be impossible for reality... It's god's fate for you to be there, and me be here." Alexandr smiled down to the small woman. "Darien is my childhood friend and I have known him as a child who has the most understanding concept of the world around him. I don't think that that ever changed." He wiped a single tear that had yet to fall from her eye. "You see Serena, Darien is a good man. If there's someone who could understand you more, it's him." Carefully lifting up her chin, his grin shone full tenderness to the lady. "Be with him." Softly, he leaned down and planted a kiss to the lady's cheek.  
  
The feeling of rejection was painful than what had just been heard of. But the way the lord said it to her could only opened up a more shining tomorrow.  
  
Alexandr finally let go though his heart tells to resist this decision. If he were feeling so good at it then why does he have to let such feeling fade again. Perhaps he had experienced enough, he had already matured enough to know what was really right and what was really his place. He followed the sight of the heartbroken lady out of the room knowing that she just had to look for a more soothing place to cry her heart's disappointments.  
  
He sighed. Now, he's alone again. He's beginning to think that good fate dislikes him to its great extent. To much he would like to cry, he couldn't. Besides, there was nothing to cry about. There, he continue to believe that there's still a future for him. Thinking deeply brought him seated infront of the piano. Feeling the texture and every curves of the keys, he struck a note. For the last time he wanted to remember the memory. For the lastest time, he was finally prepared and assured to let go. Finally, his heart was saying 'Goodbye, Michelle'.  
  
Closing his eyes, his fingers glided the song with pure wondrous melody that filled the whole room. It's been awhile since his ears taste music. To be exact, it's been a silent five years. His heart relaxed in lullaby hearing the smooth tunes he was playing.  
  
The whole mansion echoed the flying notes of a song so calm and fragile. It's a song that opens a heart to fill a new life. Such a sweet song! Such melodious magic! The walls waved in unison, the air flowed smoothly everywhere and the servants paused to hear such beautiful concord of sounds. Marcus was all but sleepy taking breakfast in the kitchen. His appetite became better with a tune for every bit of bread. Serena halted from its sobbing depression on her bed as her feeling was replaced by harmonious solidarity of this new music she heard. Darien woke up gently hearing the strong sensations in his ears. He smiled in delight. "Alexandr..."  
  
The strong waves carried the blonde Lord to a whole world. Pure satisfaction. He savored every bit of melody produced by his fingers, so smooth and accurate. His fingers flew smoothly. He continued playing when he heard a mirage sound of violin playing with him. It was following perfectly his lead. Was it his vivid imagination? Were his ears now this dilussional as well? Nevertheless, he could totally feel the sweetness of such strong blending of the instruments. He continued to play fervently than before as the accompanying violin without a flaw followed him as if it knew the notes so well. As if his very own hands are the ones playing such small musical instrument. He sighed in happiness as both instruments played in unison, touching note after note, hitting uniformly sharps and flats, gliding softly in the atmosphere, dancing in pure sensations. His lips curved in a smile. 'It's as if making love again'. His partner was all too knowing of his desires. He gently slowed his pace from the ranging climax of notes and finally coming to a stop. He finished the piece.  
  
Alexandr opened his eyes seeing his fingers resting on the keys. They looked so tired now. He panted softly from his long performance. It's been a very long time since he had touched an instrument. He used to play the piano before he became a courtier of his brother. Yet, he was amaze on how well he just did.  
  
"You seemed to be tired now." A soft giggle was heard at a corner of the room.  
  
Was there somebody else? Was it the violin? He slowly turned around at a shadowy figure who second by second stepped forward into the light. Wide- eyed, he couldn't believe it. Did his eyes deceived him? There's just no way to believe it. Michelle! He could only stare without words. His eyes could only stay forever on this woman's physique.  
  
"You seemed to be panting a little." She approached slowly to the sitted blonde. "I presumed that you haven't been practicing much?"  
  
She was smiling to him. Yes! The woman with aquamarine hair, the smooth skin, the angelic face. She was talking to him at that very moment. His mouth froze. Was he dreaming? Was she alive? After five long years?  
  
Her giggles sounded like a miracle. "So, don't you want to say anything?" She got hold of some strands of her hair pushing them back. "I have to say that you were really very good. I didn't know that you could play. But it was really fun following you like that. I truly enjoyed myself." She looked at the bandaged forehead. "Are you alright now?"  
  
He nodded as his mind raised a doubt. Is she really Michelle? If she was then she could have known him. He finally looked depressed again. It's impossible. She's definitely not. Though she resembled her alot but they were just two different persons. The one was dead and this one was breathing. He looked even more depressed than before. He had thought that everything was finally over. But with the sudden appearance of this woman, everything was back as it was. He seemed to have a cursed life. Anyway, it's there now, so the best thing to do was to wait to where fate would take him.  
  
"Thank goodness." She smiled cheerfully. "You know, the servants here are not that reliable as you think they are. They might look like they're curing you but actually, they could just worsen a case." She smiled even more. "So, that's why I took the liberty of caring for you instead."  
  
"What?" Seemed surprise, he looked choked. "Umm.. did you mean.. you did all of these?"  
  
The lady nodded greatly.  
  
"From head to toe?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
He breathe nervously and silently enumerated, "my head, arm, thigh, hands, and..." He blurted aloud. "my torso?!" He had a wounded abdomen. As far as he could remember, everything was treated well. His abdomen was bandaged perfectly and her breast already bound. "You didn't..... did you?"  
  
Her smile was ever so beautiful.  
  
For the first time he blushed like a kid again. "You know?"  
  
"You are indeed a very special person, milord!" She kept her eyes on him as she gracefully walked toward the door. "And I am really looking forward to experience what you had let me experienced earlier, again."  
  
"Wait!" He called out. "Who are you?"  
  
She turned to him again never removing her cheerful face. "Oh- I'm a visiting cousin of Darien. I just came here for the masquerade. But I think I'll be staying longer than I expected."  
  
She was about to disappear when Alexandr's voice echoed again. "Can you please tell me your name?"  
  
She smiled lovingly, "-Michiru-".  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Notes: At last, I'm finished. I hope Masquerade Night complements Journey Through just right. I'm sorry it took quite a long time to finish this eventhough it's shorter than the first one. But still, just like JT, I really put my heart into this too. I hope you enjoyed it. x Thanks again for reading!!!  
  
QUESTION: How do you compare it to Journey Through in quality? I hope it's not that too far behind, or is it just too far ahead? 


End file.
